Brahm and Treat's 2014 Christmas
Transcript Peppermint Pattie the Elf on the Shelf Returns Christmas Play Kayla, Skyla and Haidyn are getting ready for the Christmas play Robert: "What is the name of the Christmas play, ladies?" Orla/Kayla/Skyla/Haidyn: "The Nutcracker!" Writing a letter to Santa Claus Christmas Shopping Nicole: "Who's ready to go Christmas shopping to the mall?" Kayla/Orla: "I am!" Haidyn/Skyla: "Me too!" Nicole: "Brahm, Treat, are you boys coming?" Robert: "Boys, let's hop in the car!" and Treat hop into the car Birou-Jennings Family arrive at the mall to do some Christmas Shopping and Treat run off to the toy store Nicole: "Brahm, Treat. Come over here right now!" Treat: "So long, sucker!" raspberry Nicole: "I said, come over here!" Robert: "Boys, do you remember the rules? When we are out in public, we are supposed to stick together." 5 minutes later Robert: "Look, there's Santa Claus!" December 21 December 22 Robert: "Who's ready to go to grandma's house for Christmas?" Orla/Haidyn: "Me!" family arrives at Grandma Mary-Ellen Birou's house December 23 Robert: "Who wants to help decorate the tree?" Kayla/Orla: "Me!" Haidyn/Skyla: "Me!" Grandma Birou: "Hey, where did all the fudge go? It's all gone!" Birou shows everyone an empty plate of fudge Orla: "It's those greedy boys, Brahm and Treat who ate all of the fudge!" Grandma Birou: "Brahm, Treat! It looks like you've spoiled your appetite for dinner." December 24: Christmas Eve Nicole: "Who wants to help me make Christmas cookies?" enters the kitchen with her Christmas stocking, followed by Skyla, Kayla and Haidyn with theirs Orla: "Mom, someone cut a hole at the toe of my Christmas stocking!" Skyla: "Mine too!" Kayla: "Mine has a hole in it!" Haidyn: "Look at my Christmas stocking! Someone cut a hole in it, mom!" Nicole: "I wonder who did it?" Madeleine, Catherine, Nicholas and Melody come rushing in with their Christmas stockings Bianca/Catherine/Madeleine/Melody/Nicolas: "Aunty Nicole! Aunty Nicole! Look at our stockings! They have holes, too!" peeks out of the kitchen to notice Brahm and Treat with a pair of scissors, cutting a hole at the toe of Nicole's stocking; they find Grandma Birou's stocking with multiple holes in it, and Robert's stocking has three holes in it Nicole: "Look what you've done, boys!" Robert: "We have brought in their Naughty Pits, Nicole. Which they will be going to right now!" places Brahm and Treat in their respective Naughty Pits Robert: (calmly) "You boys need to stay here in your pits for three minutes, OK? Because you cut a hole in mommy's stocking. And you also cut a hole in your sisters' stockings, your cousins' stockings, your Aunty Lisa's stocking, your Uncle Jake's stocking, your Aunty Carol's stocking, your Uncle Michael's stocking, your uncle Alfred's stocking, your Auntie Heather's stocking, Grandma Mary-Ellen's stocking and my stocking, which wasn't very nice of you both. We are also taking away your Pajanimals toys for a week." Brahm: (screeching) "WE WANT OUR PAJANIMALS TOYS BACK!!!!" Robert: (still calm) "Just for a while." (We see Peppermint Pattie the Elf hanging in the Christmas Tree) Christmas Morning Aunty Lisa: "Merry Christmas, everybody!" Grandma Birou: "Merry Christmas!" Catherine, Brahm, Nicholas, Melody, Orla, Haidyn, Skyla and Madeleine rush over to their Christmas stockings Orla: "Cool! I got candy canes, a "Frozen" Anna doll, a "Tangled" hairbrush, tickets to see a Disney on Ice show, a cute Rapunzel plush doll, a Pokemon Black version 2 DS game, a Pokemon Art Academy 3DS game, a Rapunzel pin and the Tangled Nintendo DS game! What did you guys get in your stockings?" Bianca: "I got hair clips, a Pokemon Omega Ruby 3DS game, a hairbrush, a Style Savvy Trendsetter 3DS game, a Pokemon Black version DS game, Pokemon Rumble Blast 3DS game, tickets to the Kennedy Space Center, candy canes and some lip gloss!" Haidyn: "Awesome! I got an iPod Touch and an iTunes Gift card, Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded DS game, a Pokemon Alpha Sapphire 3DS game, some candy canes, a pair of sunglasses, the Disney's/Pixar 'Brave' DS game and some tickets to Walt Disney World!" Catherine: "Sweet! I got a Mario/Sonic at the 2012 Olympic Games 3DS game, Pokémon Diamond DS game, a candy dispenser, a coin purse, a rare Darkwing Duck pin, some candy canes, Art Academy DS game and tickets to the zoo!" Madeline: "Wow! Look, I got a pair of earrings, Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs DS game, a necklace, Pokemon White Version 2 DS game, Madagascar 3DS game, some candy canes, a Disney pin starter set and tickets to see a circus." Nicholas: "Wonderful! I got tickets to CSI: The Experience, Petz: Dolphin Encounter DS game, an Olaf pin, candy canes, a Beyblade Metal Fusion DS game, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days DS game, a couple of pens, an MP3 player and a gift card to Target." Kayla: "Nice! I got tickets to Universal Studios, a "Frozen" Elsa doll, Sonic Lost World 3DS game, Pokémon Pearl DS game, a Disney Princess DS game, candy canes, a gift card to Build-A-Bear Workshop, a cute Belle plush doll, and a glow-in-the-dark ball." Skyla: "Outstanding! I got tickets to SeaWorld, Style Savvy DS game, a Pokemon X 3DS game, Imagine: Fashion Designer New York DS game, silly putty, candy canes, a Pokemon White version 2 DS game, a jump rope and a Spongebob TY Beanie Baby." Melody: "Very nice! I got tickets to Legoland Florida, candy canes, Pokemon Heart Gold DS game, a Pokemon Y 3DS game, a Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance 3DS game, glow-in-the-dark ball, an iPhone and a gift card to Subway." Brahm: "Aww, man. I got coal..." Treat: "I agree... I got coal, too..." Nicole: "Because you probably deserve it." and Treat also find a note from Santa Claus which says, "Brahm and Treat Jennings, you boys have been exceedingly naughty this year. You peed in your pants when things didn't go your way, wrote very bad words, menaced your sisters, terrorized the family dog Lucy, ruined special occasions and have been thrown out of daycares. Signed, Santa" in cursive Treat: "What's this?" Brahm: "I dunno, I can't read." reads the note aloud Nicole: (reading) "Brahm and Treat Jennings, you boys have been exceedingly naughty this year. You peed your pants when things didn't go your way, menaced your sisters, terrorized the family dog Lucy, wrote very bad words, ruined special occasions and have been thrown out of daycares. Signed, Santa." Brahm: "Santa is poo-poo!" Treat: "SANTA NEEDS TO CHEW ON MY Dick!" The Missing Presents Robert: "Who wants to open presents?" Nicholas: "I do!" Bianca: "I do!" Catherine: "Me!" Melody/Brahm/Treat/Madeleine/Catherine/Kayla/Bianca/Nicholas/Haidyn/Skyla: "Me! Me! I do!" Nicholas: "Mom, Aunty Nicole, my presents are missing." Orla: "Mine too, Mom." Bianca: "I can't find my presents. I think the Grinch took them." and Brahm walk by with a ton of presents in their hands Nicole: "Brahm, Treat, why did you steal them?" Brahm: "Because we didn't get presents from Santa and we wanted them really bad!" Robert: "You didn't get any presents this year because you boys were very bad this year, so Santa put both of you on the Naughty List." Treat: "SANTA IS A PIECE OF Shit!" anger rises Nicole: "RIGHT NOW, YOU'VE LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS! YOU CAN ALSO GO TO YOUR ROOMS AS SOON AS WE GET HOME!" Brahm and Treat: "WE WANT OUR DOLLS! YOU'RE A BULLY BECAUSE YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM US!" twin boys begin throwing a tantrum Nicole "For keeping up this nonsense, they are gone for three weeks. In addition, you're going to bed at around one hour earlier every day for the next three weeks. You are also banned from watching TV for 10 whole days." Brahm and Treat: "WE WANNA SEE THE BALL DROP AND WE WANT TO STAY UP LONGER!" Nicole: "I'm sorry, but you have been punished for keeping this up." Robert: "WE ARE ALSO TAKING THE PRESENTS YOU STOLE AND GIVING THEM TO WHO THEY ARE ACTUALLY FOR!" Brahm and Treat: "THEY'RE, FOR, UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicole: "NOT TRUE, THEY'RE FOR THEM, NOT YOU." Later that afternoon and Kayla are outside sledding Christmas Dinner the table, we see Cabernet Sauvignon, Herbed Yorkshire Puddings, Roasted Root vegetables with Rosemary, Smoked Duck and Walnuts with Winter Greens, Mashed Potatoes with Jerusalem Artichokes and Chives, Roast Prime Rib with Madeira Sauce and Horseradish Sauce, Brussels Sprouts with Shallots and Mustard Seeds, and Roasted Pear and Amaretto Trifle Robert: "Kids, it's time for dinner." Revenge arrives Santa: "Ho ho ho!" Brahm: "PREPARE TO DIE, queer-bait!" ties Santa to a chair with duct tape Santa: "What the...?!" applies duct tape all over Santa's mouth fractures Santa's femur breaks Santa's fibula breaks Santa's tibia breaks Santa's pelvis breaks Santa's humerus Santa: "Hmmmph! Hmmmph! Hmmmmph!" (Translated to: "Help! Help! Help!") Treat: "EAT MY SHORTS!" splashes bleach all over Santa's face sets Santa on fire stabs Santa in the neck four times shoots Santa five times with a machine gun Brahm and Treat: "DIE, SANTA, DIE!!!!!" Santa: "Have you not heard of Christmas being Peace on Earth on Goodwill to Men?" Christmas Night and Treat throw Nicole's iPad 3 across the room, smashing the screen Nicole: "Oh, my god. My new iPad 3! That was brand new! Your father gave that to me for a present!" Kayla, Catherine, Melody, Madeleine, Nicholas, Haidyn, Skyla and Bianca come rushing in the living room to see what happened Orla: "Mom, what happened?!" Kayla: "Oh, no..." Nicole: "YOU KNOW WHAT, BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON?! YOU GUYS ARE NOW BANNED FROM WATCHING TV FOR 2 MONTHS, YOU ALSO LOST ALL OF YOUR PAJANIMALS THINGS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR, YOU MUST EAT ALL OF THE HEALTHY FOODS WITH FRUIT AND VEGETABLES THAT WE ARE EATING, YOUR USUAL BEDTIME WILL BECOME 2 HOURS EARLIER FOR THE NEXT 5 WEEKS, PLUS, YOU DESERVE A SPANKING! THAT'S RIGHT, A SPANKING! IT MUST NOT HURT A TINY BIT!" and Robert pull down Brahm and Treat's undies and she and begin spanking their butts with respective wooden spoons Brahm and Treat: "OWWWW!!!" Nicole: "YOU KNOW WHY YOU DESERVED A SPANKING?!" Treat: "I DARE YOU TO GIVE OUR TOYS BACK!" Nicole: "TOO BAD! YOU WILL NOT FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Brahm: "YOU GUYS ARE THIEVES BECAUSE YOU STOLE OUR TOYS!" Robert: "WE DID NOT STEAL THEM, WE CONFISCATED THEM FROM YOU FOR YOUR NAUGHTY BEHAVIOR!" and Treat snatch the wooden spoons from Robert and Nicole, grabs two extra spoons, goes crazy and attack Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla and Orla with them and forces their cousins to watch it hits Haidyn with the wooden spoon in his left hand hits Skyla with the wooden spoon in his right hand hits Kayla with the wooden spoon in his left hand hits Orla with the wooden spoon in his right hand Skyla, Kayla and Orla bursts in tears, running to Grandma Birou crying Grandma Birou: "What happened girls?" Haidyn (sobbing): "BRAHM SMACKED ME!" Skyla (sobbing): "BRAHM HIT ME!" Kayla (sobbing): "TREAT HIT ME!" Orla (sobbing): "TREAT SMACKED ME!" and Treat laugh Nicole: "NOT FUNNY, BRAHM ALLEN AND TREAT TRITON!!" and Robert take the four wooden spoons from Brahm and Treat and continues to spank their rear ends Nicole: "WELL TOUGH, SINCE YOU SNATCHED THE WOODEN SPOONS FROM US, GRABBED TWO MORE WOODEN SPOONS AND SPANKED ALL YOUR SISTERS JUST BECAUSE THEY AND YOUR COUSINS GOT PRESENTS UNLIKE THE TWO OF YOU, WE WILL BE DOUBLING YOUR GROUNDING TIME!" Brahm and Treat leave for court Before Brahm and Treat leave for court arrive at the doorstep Policeman #1: "Hi, I'm looking for a set of identical twins named Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings." Nicole: "Here they are, officer." and Treat flee the scene Policeman #2: "Come back here this instant, young men!" sniffs at the closet barks Policeman #3: "Good girl." Brahm: "BUZZ OFF YOU PIECE OF Shit OFFICERS!" Policeman #3: "OK then. I'll need backup." policeman leaves and then comes back with six officers, four male and two female Policewoman #1: "Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings, you are both under arrest for public nudity, first-degree murder of Santa Claus, theft, vandalism, and abusive language towards a police officer!" Treat: "No we aren't!" Policewoman #1: "Yes you are." splashes bleach at the policewoman slices the policewoman's throat and burns her #2 handcuffs Brahm and Treat Brahm: "EAT MY SHORTS!" Policewoman #2: "GO TO THE POLICE CAR NOW, MISTERS! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE THAT YOU ARE BOTH CONSIDERED GUILTY!!!" The good kids reveal all their presents opens up all her presents Orla: "A microscope, a Discovery 3D star theatre, a Disney's Tangled Blu-Ray DVD, a Discovery Moon in my Room, a new encyclopedia set, a Tom and Jerry: the Lost Dragon Blu Ray, new dictionary, a Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo DVD, Discovery Shooting Star in my Room, Discovery Rainbow in my Room, a Pudsey bear, a chess game, a globe and a new chemistry set!" opens up all her presents Catherine: "Dora the Explorer DVDs...DIY slime kit, Muppets Most Wanted blu ray and a Lil' Brown Sugar Cub!" opens up all his presents Nicholas: "Look, a football, a firetruck, a 16 in. Happy Hugs Teddy, and roller skates!" opens up all her presents Skyla: "Lookie here! A Mew plush doll, 15 in. Lil' Chestnut Cub from Build-a-Bear, a Pudsey bear, a Recess: School's Out DVD, and a Cars 2 DVD!" opens up all her presents Bianca: "Yay! A Bearemy bear from Build-a-Bear!" opens up all her presents Haidyn: "Look, a Pudsey bear, a Disney's The Princess and the Frog Blu-Ray DVD, and a LEGO SpongeBob playset!" opens up all her presents Madeleine: "Yipee! An Anna bear from Build-a-Bear!" opens up all her presents Kayla: "Cool, a Pudsey bear, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes DVD!" opens up all her presents Melody: "Oh, goody! An Elsa bear from Build-a-Bear!" The Court judge bangs his gavel Judge: "All rise! Order in the court, people. The state of Florida vs. Brahm and Treat Jennings." Final Verdict Judge: "How did you find Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings?" Jury member: "Your Honor, we now found the out-of-control twins, guilty for abusive language towards a police officer, theft, murder, vandalism, and public nudity." Judge: "Treat Triton and Brahm Allan Jennings, you will be sentenced 15 days in juvenile prison." and Treat set the courtroom on fire sets the jury members on fire sets the bailiff on fire sets the judge on fire person in court grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire shoots the bailiff 10 times shoots the judge 20 times and Brahm shoot the jury 200 times Treat: "DIE, BAILIFF, DIE, JUDGE, DIE, JURY, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brahm and Treat are released for early for good behavior few days later, the twin boys are released early for good behavior police car drives to the Birou-Jennings house Robert: "Thanks a lot officer." officer leaves Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts Category:Controversial transcripts